Harry Potter and The Bio Mage
by Kagemaru The chaos of Uzu
Summary: Re edited by My Friend Tucker Whits Rated m Because I am Paranoid XD
A boy laid at a table surrounded by men wearing doctor masks. He was restrained and confused. "How did I get here? What is this place?"

They seemed to be curiously observing him, some with their hands scratching their chins as if they were thinking. As the boy struggled violently in his restraints, they seemed to be waiting for something to happen. "What am I? Some kind of lab rat in some sick experiment?"

His emotions soon flooded to rage and anger. The binds began to burn off from his frustration. One of the doctor- like individuals chased after the "Boy who lived." Her firey red hair became visible as she sped off after the boy.

"Harry, stop! Calm down! Your emotional distress could trigger your new abilities before we can learn how to control them. Please calm down and listen to me," she said. Then a black headed, greasy man appeared in front of Harry. He was accompanied by two other men, one with brown hair and the other with red hair.

"Hello there, Harry. I am Chad and these are my friends Sam and Severus. The two men waved at Harry and nodded. Harry, still abundantly confused, waved back at them.

"Now young one, let's get back to your room. There is no need to be frightened. You seemed to have acquired some new abilities and we need to do some testing. It won't hurt. No worries," Chad said with a friendly smile. The "boy who lived" felt a warmth coming from Chad, it was inviting and reassuring. It was like something he was never allowed to have.

"Now Harry, was it?" asked Sam who seemed to emulate the same inviting warmth as Chad. Harry nodded, "That's me."

"We have been working on a big experiment that we have named 'Project Adam.' It basically takes the mana, which is inside of each witch and wizard, and evolves it into something stronger. At the same time this allows this said witch or wizard from which mana came, to utilize other energy. Do you understand, Harry?" asked Lilly, while stroking her son's hair.

"I think so. So I had this energy called mana, and you evolved it into something stronger with this..Adam project. Am I right?" he replied still a bit confused.

"Yes. You are right, but keep these experiments to a 'hush,' would you? You musn't say a word of this when you get to Hogwarts next year. Only Merlin knows what that old coot would do if he found out," said Severus.

The following year...

The young man's malnutrition had been corrected over the year. Harry's height was around five feet seven inches tall and his weight increased to 135 pounds.

Sam and Chad had made Harry a robotic friend. The robotic friend was a fox made from spare parts of the "Big Daddy" progect that Sam and Chad had been hired to make five years earlier. The project was discontinued on account of the owner of the idea turning into a complete psychopath. The company that Same and Chad worked for decided they wanted nothing to do with the psycho named Andrew Ryan.

Andrew had a vision..a vision of building an underwater Utopia. Sure it is possible, but staying in the ocean that deep could cause problems for the visitors.

For one, again, it is possible, but he could have chosen a better location. Upon testing on the slug that he found, a high dosage of an unknown drug was found within. Sam, Chad, Severus, and Lilly named the "Cursed gene."

Sam had visited Rapture, to find what he could do. The place looked alot like New York City, only if it was underwater. It was truly beautiful.

But once again, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a weird slug creature. He grabbed some lab gloves and put them on slowly and carefully.

He hid the slug in one of his inventions, an item carrier that uses the function of a pocket dimension. It is normally used for underwater missions.

Now on to the "cursed genes effect." Splicing other animals with this gene would cause them to turn into extremely hostile monsters, which the only way to stop them would be to put them down.

Sam had tried to warn Andrew and try to sway him to change the location of rapture because those slugs would make things difficult for him. Of course, Andrew thought Sam was jealous about him having to build the underwater Utopia. That is when things turned downhill for Andrew.

You see, Andrew proposed the "Big Daddy project," as well as the "Little Sister project." It wasn't hard to figure out what he was trying to do. It was really easy, in fact. He was trying to create "Super soldiers" with the cursed gene. Therefore, they respectively declined. They knew a man with his degree of insanity could wreak havoc upon the world. When he asked them, he was indirectly and unintentionally asking for assistance to conquer the world.

[Scene change]

We see a a train compartment that appears to be empty, But if you listen closely, you can hear light snoring.

Harry Potter was using his birthday present to hide from his fans while he rested. His birthday present was an invisibility cloak.

Meanwhile, the students were searching high and low for Harry, but could find nothing, not even a hint of where Harry was.


End file.
